Pokémon: Ash and Nurse Joy
by Pikachu700
Summary: Surely there must be some hanky-panky going on between Ash/Satoshi and all the Nurse Joy he met so far.
1. Ash and Nurse Joy 1

Ash and Misty finally reached Pewter City. Feeling hungry, they decided to go to the Pokémon Center and grabbed a bite.

"Welcome to Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy greeted as Ash and Misty stepped into the Pokémon Center.

"I'm going to the toilet," Misty said.

"Okay, see you later," Ash said.

"Aren't you the same Nurse Joy from Viridian City?" Ash questioned Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy chuckled for a moment.

"You're looking at the older sister of the Viridian City's Nurse," She said.

"No wonder you look so hot," Ash said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Nurse Joy said as she blushed.

"Wanna have some 1-on-1 fun? Ash asked.

"No thanks, I need to work." Nurse Joy answered.

"Come on, don't be a workaholic," Ash said as he pulled her into the storeroom, where all the food is stored.

Ash then put down his bag and used some heavy boxes to barricade the door. Luckily for him, Pikachu is sleeping. He gave Nurse Joy a kiss.

"Let's do it," Ash said.

Soon, Ash and Nurse Joy were hugging and kissing each other. Ash then took off Nurse Joy's cap, apron and shoes. He then slipped his hands into her uniform and caressed her boobs and unclasped her bra, making her moaned.

"I love your boobs," Ash said.

After that, Ash caressed the left side of Nurse Joy's neck while he removed her uniform, revealing her light purple lingerie. He then lowered her bra straps and removed her bra, exposing her nipples and threw it aside. Ash then sucked her boobs while removing his jacket. He then unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, shirt, and sneakers, exposing his underwear. Ash and Nurse Joy then again kissed while Ash again caressed her boobs which made Nurse Joy cum, wetting her panties. Nurse Joy then pushed Ash and removed his underwear, exposing his junk. She then sucked and stroked his long dick, making Ash moaned. After that, both of them kissed again while Ash slipped his right hand into Nurse Joy's panties and rubbed her wet pussy. He then removed her panties, exposing her wet pussy. He then licked the cum around Nurse Joy's pussy. After that, Ash penetrated Nurse Joy.

"Faster, Ash." Nurse Joy said.

Ash then increased his thrusting speed. Shortly after, he cum into Nurse Joy. After that, both of panted for a moment, wore their clothes and then left the storeroom.


	2. Satoshi and Nurse Joy 2

It was 10.30pm, Satoshi was in a cave, taking shelter from the blizzard. All of the sudden, Nurse Joy rushed into the cave.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Satoshi said.

"Hi." Nurse Joy said.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Satoshi asked.

"I was doing my daily patrols." Nurse Joy replied.

An hour later, Nurse Joy realised that Satoshi had fallen alsleep. She also saw his erection, much to her surprise.

" _Oh my god, his dick is so long!_ " Nurse Joy thought.

Nurse Joy quietly and quickly unzipped his dark grey jeans, exposing his junk.

" _This is the longest dick I've ever seen in my life!_ " Nurse Joy thought as she admired his long dick.

She quietly gave Satoshi a blowjob. A few minutes later, Satoshi suddenly woke up, interrupting the blowjob.

"What are you doing?!" Satoshi asked.

"Uh... nothing!" Nurse Joy replied hesitantly.

"Liar!" Satoshi said as he pulled her towards him.

After doing that, he caressed the left side of her neck while fondling her boobs.

"Your boobs are so big!" Satoshi said.

Satoshi exposed her chest and pulled her black bra down. After doing that, he sucked her boobs. While sucking her boobs, he smacked her butt, making her moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna dominate you!" Satoshi said as he lifted her skirt and pulled her black panties out, exposing her pussy.

After doing that, he penetrated Nurse Joy and began fucking her. While thrusting in and out her, he fondled her boobs again. About 3 minutes later, Satoshi stopped thrusting and groaned loudly as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into her womb.

"Phew... that was fun!" Satoshi said as he zipped up his jeans.

He and Nurse Joy then fell asleep together.


	3. Ash and Nurse Joy 3

It was 5.30 pm, Ash had just returned home after a long day at work.

"Hey, Nurse Joy," Ash said.

"Hi, Mr Ketchum," Nurse Joy said.

It turned out that Ash hired Nurse Joy to take care of his mother.

"Where's my mother?" Ash asked.

"She's in her room taking a nap." Nurse Joy replied.

"Oh, I see," Ash said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure," Ash replied.

"Can you lend me twenty thousand dollars?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure, but only if you have sex with me," Ash replied.

"OK! Let's do it right now." Nurse Joy said.

Ash threw his bag aside and gently pushed Nurse Joy onto the couch. With him on top of her, they started sharing a kiss. After the kiss, Ash quickly took off Nurse Joy's uniform, revealing her red lingerie.

"Your tits are so big and soft," Ash said as he fondled Nurse Joy's tits, making her moaned.

Ash took off Nurse Joy's red bra and threw it aside, revealing her nipples. He then sucked her tits and licked her areolas. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so tasty," Ash said.

He then took off his grey pants and dark blue underwear, revealing his junk.

" _Oh my god, he has such a nice cock._ " Nurse Joy thought as she stared at Ash's cock, making herself wet.

"Suck my cock," Ash said.

Nurse Joy placed Ash's cock into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob. After the blowjob, they shared another kiss. During the kiss, he fondled her tits again. After the kiss, he took off her soaked red panties.

"Wow, you look so beautiful when you're naked," Ash said.

Ash spread Nurse Joy's legs and slid his cock into her wet pussy, making her moaned loudly.

"Your pussy is so tight," Ash said.

Ash started thrusting within Nurse Joy. About 3 minutes later, he increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Ash's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nurse Joy's unprotected womb. After that, Ash pulled his cock out of her.

"Phew, that was fun," Ash said.

Ash stood up, grabbed his bag and took out his cheque book. He then wrote a cheque worth twenty thousand dollars.

"Here you go," Ash said as he gave the cheque to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you so much, Mr Ketchum," Nurse Joy said.

"May I know why you need twenty thousand dollars?" Ash asked.

"So that I can pay for my brother's hospital fees." Nurse Joy replied.

"Oh, I see," Ash said.

Nurse Joy stood up, grabbed her lingerie and uniform and walked back to her room.


End file.
